homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
1116- Too Soon
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 00:14 -- CC: Wasp's up, Heliux? TT: okay before you say any7hing: you DO know none of 7his nonsense was in7en7ional righ7? CC: I know CC: I know you, you're my punchbro TT: okay TT: okay good TT: wan7ed 7ha7 much 7o be made clear before im caugh7 and culled CC: You won't be culled CC: Not if I can help it TT: i mean... i 7rus7 you 7here, bu7 you know me. do you really 7hink im gonna risk i7 TT: 7ha7. uh. look le7s moVe away from 7his if we can CC: That wasp my moirail, Heliux CC: I can't just buzz off to another topic when chatting up her murderer CC: Friend or no TT: 7ha7... alrigh7. okay. TT: well i mean im no7 sure wha7 you wan7 7o hear from me righ7 now besides 7he obVious TT: 7ha7 being "wow i fucked up" CC: Indeed you did CC: I'd like to hear that in person TT: 7hough 7ha7s like saying "purple is my unlucky color" eVeryone kinda knows i7 by now. CC: ... TT: ... 7oo far. TT: way 7oo far. TT: im sorry. TT: bu7... really a7 7his poin7 i don7 7hink i can 7urn around eVen if i wan7ed 7o. CC: you could if you wanted to, but I'm going to punch the shit out of you next time I see you. TT: serios clearly wan7s me dead, so does lorcan, eribus is probably also af7er my neck, and i don7 eVen wan7 7o imagine wha7s going 7hrough aaishas head-- CC: Because holy hell that wasp way too goddamn far TT: ... yeah. TT: yeah 7ha7. TT: yeah unders7andable. CC: No one wants you dead CC: I mean, Serios doesn't CC: I can't speak for the others TT: yep. TT: look, im expec7ing 7he wors7 no ma77er wha7. eVen if i7s no7 dea7h, i know im gonna be hur7ing for a good while af7er 7his. im jus7 s7alling. TT: 7hough uh. good luck finding me, i guess. assuming youre searching. CC: I am CC: And thanks, I'm fairly certain I can track you down TT: wha7 makes you 7hink 7ha7? TT: for all you know im no7 on aaishas land. CC: Because I'm right behind you TT: oh fuck you i ac7ually jumped TT: i mean i deserVed 7ha7 bu7 wow fuck you CC: Anyway, I will be seeing you soon TT: ... yeah. CC: It's a matter of Time TT: yeah. again: sorry. CC: I know you're sorry CC: I know it waspn't intentional CC: But you exploded my moirail TT: and im going 7o pay for i7. i know. TT: jus7. 7ell me fla7-ou7 once people haVe kicked 7heir rage in7o me well enough. i really wan7 7o know when 7his eVens ou7, if eVer. TT: ... probably will neVer, wha7 am i saying. TT: ill be seeing you. CC: Later, Heliux -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:29 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Heliux